The Ghost of the Old Numbuh One narrated by Shaggy
by DanMat6288
Summary: The ghost of an operative from KND past has returned to haunt and Numbuh 1 hires the only all-kid detective agency he can find. Is Numbuh 3 behind this, or is someone framing her? Some 34 (KNDPup Named Scooby-Doo crossover)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Our story begins late at night at the Kids Next Door (KND) tree house. The five ten-year-old secret agents are wrapping up from their day of monitoring for work of adult tyrants.

"What a day!" said Numbuh 5, after yawning.

"Yes," agreed Numbuh 1. "Today was pretty packed."

"Man! I thought we'd seen the last of that Grandma Stuffum lady until this afternoon!" Numbuh 4 cried.

With a nod, Numbuh 2 added, "How about that guy who was trying keep kids from being able to get chocolate milk in school cafeterias?"

"But we still managed to complete our missions," their leader said with a smile. "Let's retire to our bedrooms." With that, he reached over to the computer controls and was about to turn the computer off, when the computer began to let out an eerie glow. "Huh?"

The KND stared at the holographic monitor as the glow became brighter and brighter, until a ball of light shot out. The ball of light turned into a holographic-looking image of a kid with sunglasses like Numbuh 1's. "The old Numbuh 1 is back and he is here for revenge," he said in a spooky voice. The kids cowered in fear, as the figure advanced one step. "Beware," was all he said next, before vanishing...


	2. Chaptuh One: Calling about the case

_A Pup Named Scooby-Doo  
_and_  
Codename: Kids Next Door  
_in  
**The Ghost of the Old Numbuh One  
**Narrated by Shaggy Rogers

**Chaptuh One:**

Like, the gang and I were at my home watching videos, with my pal, a pup named Scooby-Doo, the night it happened to them. At the point I bring us into the story, we were watching Scooby's choice, _Lilo & Stitch_.

_That night, Nani was looking through an animal book, while talking to David over the phone. She had to figure out just what Stitch was! "I think it might be a koala," she said to David, over the phone. "An _evil_ koala. He keeps staring at me. Like he's going to eat me or something--EEK!" She dropped the phone startled at a figure that cast a shadow on a nearby wall._

At that instant of the movie, the phone rang. We all, like, let out a cry of surprise and hid, because of what had just happened in the movie. Once we regained our senses, Freddy picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency?" asked a British boy on the other end.

"Yes, sir," said Freddy. "What can we do for you?"

"I am Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door," the boy said. "We have a serious problem at our base and you were the only all-kid detective agency our computer could find."

"Alright," Freddy replied, "we'll take the case!" The rest of us looked over at him, wondering what the case was about. "How can we find you?", he asked, listening to Numbuh 1, like, give him directions. "We'll be there, ASAP," Freddy said, before hanging up.

I turned to Scooby and said, in a worried tone, "Like, tell me what I thought happened didn't happen."

In his own colorful way of speaking, Scooby nodded, with a gulp, and said, "It did happen."


	3. Chaptuh Two: A treacherous Numbuh 1

**Chaptuh Two:**

Daphne had her butler, Jenkins, dive us to the Kids Next Door tree house in her limousine. As she got out, she turned to him and, like, said, "Thanks, Jenkins!"

"You're welcome, Miss Blake," he said, before driving off.

"Let's split up, gang!" cried Freddy.

Daphne glared at him and said, "Freddy, we don't even know what the mystery is."

"Oh," he said, sheepishly. "I knew that. Now, our employers live in a large tree house in this neighborhood. Now, all we need to do is find this tree house and--" Daphne tapped his shoulder and pointed to the enormous tree growing out of a white house that we were in front of. "Huh? Oh. Thanks, Daph." Daphne groaned.

Freddy walked up to the door and noticed that it was protected by a keypad. Fortunately, we had prepared a password to let us in, but with Freddy's wacky mind... He turned to look at us and said, "Okay, Shaggy and Scooby, you try climbing up this place and see if you can sneak in. Daphne and I can grab a couple of shovels and dry to dig underneath the door. Velma could--"

"Uh, Freddy," I interrupted, "why don't we just type in our password?" As I said this, I typed in the password we and Numbuh 1 agreed on: scoobysnax!

"I was about to say that!" Freddy said sheepishly.

We all, like, rolled our eyes. "Oh, brother."

I finished typing in the password and hit enter.

_"Access approved, Scooby-Doo Detective Agency. Welcome to the Kids Next Door Headquarters."_

"Like, high-tech!" I cried.

"Reah," agreed Scooby. "Righ-tech."

The five of us entered and saw a boy in a red sweatshirt, gray shorts, and a part of thick black sunglasses.

"Ah, you've arrived," he said. "I'm Numbuh 1."

"We're the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency," said Freddy.

Numbuh 1, like, lowered his sunglasses and rolled his eyes, saying, "I kind of figured that out on my own."

He signaled us on, and we followed him up a lot of stairs to a room with a holographic... something... in the middle of it. There, four other kids were waiting.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I've called you here," said Numbuh 1. We nodded, as he, like, explained: "A strange image of the spirit of a Numbuh 1 past has appeared in our midst, wanting revenge on the Kids Next Door organization." He, then, turned to the other four kids, addressing them, as well as us: "You're _all_ probably wondering what type of a Numbuh 1 would want revenge on the Kids Next Door."

"You bet," said an African-American girl in a red cap.

"Yeah," said a chubby boy in a pilot cap and goggles.

"Uh-huh," said a black-haired Asian girl.

"Tell us, Numbuh 1," cried a blonde boy, in an Australian accent.

"I have done some research of the Kids Next Door history and found one such Numbuh 1," he said. He cleared his throat and began his story. "Richard Jones, Numbuh 1 from 85 years ago, was quite an operative. He could put together a battle tactic faster than you could say 'Kids Next Door, battle stations'! In fact, he was considered the greatest operative in the organization! But one day, his reputation dropped from the highest high to the lowest low."

"Like, what happened?" I asked.

"He was caught, secretly, selling top secret information to an enemy grown-up!"

The other four kids gasped.

Numbuh 1 continued: "Apparently, this grown-up had offered him sacks full of money in exchange for such information. Richard's mind, obviously, wasn't thinking straight, and he did the treacherous deed!

"Richard was ripped of his title and codename and was kicked off the team. As he left, he vowed revenge. No Kids Next Door ever saw of him again... until just recently."

"So this old Numbuh 1 came back in the form of a ghost to get revenge for being kicked off the team?" the chubby boy asked.

Daphne rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, please! There are no such things as ghosts!"

"Ghost or no ghost, we've got a mystery to solve!" cried Freddy. "So, we'll, uh..."

Daphne sighed and, like, finished for him: "...split up and search for clues."

"Right," said Freddy, sheepishly. "I knew that."


	4. Chaptuh Three: Numbuhs 8 and 9

**Chaptuh Three:**

Well, looks like we were on a ghost hunt. We, like, split up into two group one was Scoob and me, and group two was Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Scoob and I searched around one of the floors for clues.

We happened to, like, come upon a particular room we enjoy in any house, and I turned to my pal and said, "And, like, what better place to search for clues, than in the kitchen?"

"Reah," he agreed. "the kitchen."

Into the kitchen we went. We came to the refrigerator and opened the door. Like, it those were clues, than I think I was starting to like this mystery! Heh, heh! We literally _inhaled_ the food inside! With a satisfied sigh, we fell backwards, and, like, patted our well-filled bellies. I turned to Scooby and, like, said, "No clues there."

"Nope," he agreed. "No rues there." _DanMat6288: Forgive me. I don't know how to write out Scooby-talk too well._

I felt a tap on my shoulder and, like turned around to see another kid looking down on me. "Like, hi. We don't remember you being at that meeting. I'm Shaggy from the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency."

"I'm the old Numbuh 1..." he said, casually, at first. "I'm back for revenge!" he cried.

It was then that Scoob and I realized what danger we were in! "Zoinks!" I cried. "Like, it's the ghost of the old Numbuh 1! Run!"

And, boy did we run! We weren't about to let that creepy kid ghost get us! But, like, we ran into the blonde kid... literally.

"Hey! Watch where ya' goin', ya' cruddy freaks!"

"Like, sooorrry!" I said to him, defensively.

"Reah. Sooorrry!"

"What's your hurry?" he asked.

I went from defensive to scared, as I told him, "Like, we saw the ghost!"

"You did? Where?"

"In the kitchen," I told him.

"Reah. The kitchen."

"Let me at 'em!" the kid said. "I'll teach him a lesson in trying to spook off Numbuh 4 and his teammates!"

As the blonde kid (obviously Numbuh 4) headed toward the kitchen, we figured we'd, like, better follow him. But, as we entered the kitchen, no one was there. "Well, he _was_ here."

Numbuh 4 looked around, then said, "Eh, he's just lucky that he left before I showed up."

* * *

Like, later, we were all in the meeting room to talk about any clues we found.

"Okay, let's go over what we know," Freddy said.

I told him one thing: "Like, ghosts are spooky and don't stay in kitchens long."

Daphne turned to Velma and asked, "Did you find any clues, Velma."

She nodded and, like, pulled a small piece of green cloth from her pocket. "I found this in a small closet space, not far from where Shaggy and Scooby ran into the ghost," she said.

Freddy examined the cloth and said, "This could only mean one thing..."

Daphne rolled her eyes and, like, guessed, "Bigfoot, Red Herring, and the Martians have teamed up to take over the world?"

"Wow, Daph!" he cried. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," she, like, murmured sarcastically.

_"Pretty wild guess, if you ask me."_

"Zoinks!" I jumped, startled by the unknown voice behind me. Two girls that I didn't recognize had entered the tree house.

"That would be Numbuh 8 and Numbuh 9," Numbuh 1 told us. He looked over at Numbuh 8 and asked, "So how goes everything at top-secret underground headquarters, Numbuh 8. And, what brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing much," Numbuh 8 said. "We just heard about your encounter and decided to come over and help check it out... it was either that or go down to the swimming pool, and Numbuh 9, here, can't swim."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Velma typing away at her personal computer, and, like, knew she was on to something. 

"It was my idea," Numbuh 9 said. Numbuh 8 nodded.

"Well, it hasn't been easy on us," Numbuh 1 told them. "However, we did manage to locate an all-kid detective agency to look up on this strange phenomenon." He, like, motioned to us.

"Well, good luck," Numbuh 8 said, giving us the thumbs up.

Good luck indeed. Like, we needed it!

_Oh, and Jessie A, the KND as pets story doesn't seem to be up anymore._


End file.
